Amazo
Amazo is an android built by Professor Ivo. It has the ability to study then duplicate the powers and abilities of its opponents. History Some time after its creation by Professor Ivo, on August 3 at 07:38 EDT, Amazo attacked Black Canary and Green Arrow. Green Arrow summoned six other members of the Justice League for help: Superman, Captain Atom, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado, and Batman. This nearly proved disastrous, as Amazo was able to replicate all of their abilities. However, the League members were able to defeat and dismantle Amazo after a four hour battle. The League separated Amazo's parts into two trucks, to be sent to two separate STAR Labs facilities in Boston and New York. Four decoy trucks were also used. Batman ordered the Team to covertly follow and protect the two real trucks. The trucks set out from Litchfield County, Connecticut at 20:08 EDT. However, the trucks were attacked en route by MONQIs, who had followed secret GPS signals emitted by the separated parts. The MONQIs defeated the young heroes, stole the parts and escaped. At 21:21 EDT, the MONQIs delivered the parts to Professor Ivo in a train boxcar on its way to Gotham City, where Ivo reassembled them. Superboy followed the MONQIs to Ivo and fought the reactivated Amazo. The battle progressed to the Gotham City Academy, Robin's school, and Amazo appeared to have the upper hand until Robin and Kid Flash arrived to back Superboy up. They managed to defeat the robot by attacking its creator, Ivo, thus keeping it on the defensive. In the end, after an arrow shot by an unknown archer (later revealed to be Artemis) saved Kid Flash's life, Superboy punched his fist into Amazo's head just as it switched between Martian Manhunter's intangibility and Superman's strength. When Amazo rematerialised, its head exploded. The remaining parts of the robot were again disassembled and sent to the two separate STAR Labs for study. Powers and abilities Amazo has the ability to study and copy the abilities of his enemies. During his first fight with the Justice League, he absorbed the powers of 8 heroes. His demonstrated powers were as follows: 's replicated atomic blast.]] *Black Canary's canary cry *Black Canary's martial arts talents *Captain Atom's atomic blasts *Flash's speed *Martian Manhunter's intangibility *Martian Manhunter's shapeshifting *Red Tornado's wind manipulation *Superman's heat vision *Superman's strength (Although Amazo fought and absorbed the powers of Green Arrow and Batman, he has not been shown accessing any of their abilities.) However, Amazo must access each hero's abilities separately - he cannot use Superman's abilities at the same time as Martian Manhunter's. This weakness allowed Young Justice to defeat him, by getting him to access Superman's abilities while he was still using Martian Manhunter's intangibility, thus returning him to solid state. He rematerialized with Superboy's fist in his head, causing his head to explode. Appearances Production notes This is the third animated incarnation of Amazo. His first appearance was in the DC Animated Universe series Justice League, in which he was a sentient nanotech android, as opposed to a fully obedient automaton as presented in Young Justice. Also, unlike in the latter, there were no limitations to his abilities in JL, as he was able to access all the powers he mimicked at once, which eventually led him to evolve into an nigh-omnipotent god-like being. Also Amazo became a hero when Doctor Fate let him try and find his place in the world. Amazo later appeared in the direct-to-video animated film Batman: Under the Red Hood in which, despite not showing his standard mimicry capabilities, he displayed what seemed to be Superman's powers. References Category:Individuals Category:Weapons